


Here's to the Future

by OpheliaHall



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: This is a Birthday Fic for my Twitter friend Kimi! Happy Birthday and here's to the future!
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy), Cassius/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Here's to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimilers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/gifts).



It was always a joy watching him train. Belial could watch those chiseled muscles all day and night. Especially at night. Preferably in a bed, but he wasn’t picky. Anywhere was fine if he could watch those muscles tensing with each fluid movement. The Singularity had spent years training his body into his current lean, yet strong, form. Belial was disappointed when the Captain didn’t change into Class Outfits as often as he used to, being more comfortable in his usual hoodie and shorts. When he trained, though, he would rip off those boring clothes and slip into something far more Belial’s style. The Primarch was told it was the Soldier Class Outfit. All Belial cared about was the fact that the Singularity wasn’t wearing a shirt. He could see several members of the crew watch him with hungry eyes when he would stroll onto the deck of the Grandcypher, sweat already glistening on his body. Gran could captivate anyone with his body, and charm anyone with his smile. Belial knew he had more than a passing interest in the Singularity if sharing the same bed every night was any indication. He enjoyed that his days were always chaotic and exciting; that his nights were always hot and steamy. He still remembers when he first joined the crew, making lewd jokes and calling the dear Singularity “Virgin Gran” just to get a rise out of the other crew members. Gran himself was unphased by it, sighing and going over the rules of the ship. It was later that night when the Singularity slammed Belial into a wall and fucked him senseless, with Belial more than consenting, when he realized that the Captain was by no means a virgin. Far from it.

Every night after that, Belial snuck his way into the Captain’s bed without the rest of the crew knowing. Expert soundproofing in the Captain’s quarters proved beneficial. Sometimes he would see other crew members try to weasel their way into the Captain’s bed, but Belial didn’t quite feel like sharing this toy. This toy was far too fun and was best spent with its full focus on Belial. Belial reveled in the strong arms that wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. The calloused hands that would run across his body. Best of all, he loved the bruises from when they sparred. They would train together for hours until near exhaustion, but still find the energy to go and nearly break the bed every night. They succeeded once. That was a fun experience. Especially when the poor Captain had to offhandedly explain to at least one crew member why he needed tools to fix his bed. Belial enjoyed this routine. He didn’t want anything to disrupt it just yet. It was why he ignored the sadness in Gran’s eyes when Belial would walk in on him reading a letter. It was why he avoided a mysterious message device on the desk, the blinking drawing Gran’s eyes every morning when he got up to train. It was why he never asked what nightmares Gran had that made him wake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Why he never tried to help. Never tried to change the Singularity’s situation. As the Primarch of Cunning, he knew that the Wheels of Fate and the Will of Skydwellers would continue despite his meddling-or lack thereof. So he just wanted to enjoy his time while he could. As with anything precious, though, it always felt too short in the end.

It was when they went to the moon that Belial found out why Gran trained so hard. Belial had seen the Singularity more ferocious than he had seen in years. The last time it even came close was when he pulled the “end the world” schtick with Lucillius. Belial couldn’t decide if he felt a twinge of fear at such burning rage and destruction because it was so unlike the Gran-the routine- he knew, or if he felt jealous. Jealous for what the Singularity was ripping and shredding his enemies for. Running into gunfire for. After traversing around a large moon base, they had arrived at their destination. Gran had nearly lost control of his rage making some scientists fix the man floating in some strange liquid. It was easy to gather that the man was precious to Gran. It still hurt when he saw the man pulled out of the liquid-now stable- and being cradled in the Captain’s arms. The Captain cried over the unconscious man as Belial could only watch. He decided the feeling was jealousy, and he hated it. He took it out on the approaching guards, heart constricting when Gran didn’t even blink when Belial slaughtered them. Gran would have scolded him for killing basic guards. They were likely just following orders, after all. Belial didn’t actually care, but he liked being scolded and punished for when he misbehaved. He liked it when he did something right and Gran would smile at him. Would look at him with that softness in his eyes. His eyes were staring at the white-haired man in his arms. Not at Belial.

The trip back was fairly peaceful, with Gran staying by the bedside of Cassius- the white-haired man. Belial watched the descent back into the planet’s orbit with the other crew members. Some stared and whispered about him. It had become an open secret that Belial and the Captain were an item after so long together. Now that Cassius has returned, their relationship was put into question. Belial used his abilities to eavesdrop on the conversations around him to find out about the old crewmember. He was apparently in the hands of the Society for a time, though that Erune gunner made the brunette quiet down after looking at Belial. He was a bit too smart for his own good, that man. When they finally arrived back at the Grandcypher, Belial hesitated for a moment when he stepped onto the deck. Should he go to the Captain’s room to get some sleep? Or should he go into his own room that was never used, likely full of dust by now? Belial had gotten angry at himself for acting so foolishly. He was an ancient Primarch of near unparalleled power. He shouldn’t even be questioning these things. He was selfish, chaotic, and a genius manipulator. He could get whatever he wanted when he wanted. It just required a bit of trick to get back to how things were before. That’s all. He had gone to the Captain’s Quarters with confidence.

He had to bite his cheek when he saw the Singularity twiddling his thumbs in front of him. The strong, near cosmic power of the Singularity, was nervously and guiltily looking at the floor. He didn’t like where this was going. Before Gran could say anything possibly soul-destroying (or heartbreaking in reality), Belial quickly went into his playful lewd mode. Going on and on about his pretend (not pretend) jealousy of Gran’s ex-lover. Talking about how he should have just asked for a threesome at the beginning instead of beating around the bush (he still didn’t want to share). He was as dramatic as possible, prattling on until he saw the tension in Gran’s shoulders fade and relief flood his eyes. Belial was finally silenced by a kiss from the shorter man. Belial let the quiet fill the room. When their lips parted, Gran took on a serious expression. Belial knew it was coming, but he still wasn’t too happy about it. A throuple is fun in bed, but in an actual relationship, it was new territory for Belial. He didn’t want to lose the exciting and fun days with Gran, though. He couldn’t bear to break up and see him being happy with Cassius without him. So, he’ll grit his teeth and take them both in. If it’s to keep Gran, he can handle some alien sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Today, when he watched Gran train, he was joined by Cassius. Cassius has been on the ship for a few months, slowly getting to know Belial and the new crewmembers as they continue on their journey. Belial quickly learned the man was pretty ignorant of a lot of basic things. The fact his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he bit into a piece of common fruit for the first time made even Belial laugh. He supposed he was a little cute. He decided to get Sariel and had them both interacting with each other. He wasn’t surprised when he found them two hours later still discussing ants. They were sharing a snack procured from a local stall, so at least one of them was able to leave the ants for a minute to get food. Today Cassius had actually shown initiative and brought water and towels for Gran. The Captain was practicing a new move he learned when he mastered the Lumberjack Class. Belial smirked seeing the man in plaid brandishing the Scythe of Belial. The colors clashed a bit, but he liked seeing Gran wielding his scythe, so it was easy to forgive. Happy with the final result, Gran decided to take a break and walk over to his two lovers. Cassius handed over the water and towel while making small talk. Belial wondered if Cassius realized he was smiling at Gran, a softness in his eyes. Then those soft eyes and calm smile was directed at him, and Belial realized he hadn’t heard a word they said. He quickly averted his eyes to Gran and put on his usual aloof nature. He ruffled his captain’s head, saying “you did well.” When Belial’s eyes met with Cassius for the briefest of seconds, his smile widened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it Kimi, plus everyone else!


End file.
